dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Goes Back
is the two hundred eighty third chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred seventy-seventh overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Goku says they'll have to practice making their ki identical later, and Piccolo asks Goku if he's alright. Goku insists he's okay, while Piccolo contemplates how much energy Super Saiyan 3 uses in the living world. Goku says for now, they'll master Fusion. Once they have their ki identical, they have to both do the Fusion pose exactly the same. He begins teaching them the pose and everyone is speechless, until Trunks says he thinks that’s really lame. Goku says they'll have to both do it with "left and right symmetry", but the boys don't know what that means. So, Goku wants Piccolo to try it with him, but Piccolo is quite reluctant… Goku says they'll have to move in reverse, like a mirror's reflection. So, Goku and Piccolo mirror each other's movements, moving toward each other and ending up with their fingers touching. Now it's the boys' turn. Piccolo says that even if Vegeta were alive, he would never have done this, and Goku isn't sure why… Buu is flying along, and he yawns, saying he's getting sleepy. So, he lands in a village and decides to make a house so he can nap. But, it's too noisy as people are screaming at his presence, so he'll make it quiet. Buu gathers all of the living things, lifting them into the air and turning them all into clay. Next, he "cleans" up, by destroying the surrounding landscape. Buu takes his big mound of clay, and molds it into a very weird house, shaped like a beehive. He climbs inside through a hole in the side and shows everyone around. This is where he eats his food (he's sitting at a table), takes a bath, use the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and sleeps. Buu wakes up and goes to kill again. Goku and Piccolo are training the boys, nitpicking at their movements, and Krillin, one of the spectators, wonders about the dance training. Baba arrives, saying that it’s time to go back now, because his time is up. Goku tells Piccolo it's all up to him now, but the boys should have Fusion mastered by tomorrow and Piccolo agrees. Everyone, including Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma gathers around to say their goodbyes, and Goku tells Chi-Chi not to feel bad, she still has Goten after Chi-Chi asks Goku what is she going to do now that her first son is gone. Chi-Chi thinks he might be killed by Majin Buu, but Goku insists he won't if he masters this technique. Goku says he'll try to give his regards to Gohan in the afterlife, but Videl still insists she thinks Gohan's alive, somehow. Krillin doubts it, since they don't feel his ki, but Goku thinks it's likely. Baba says they really must get going, but Goten seems to want something. Chi-Chi realizes he wants one final hug from his daddy, but Goten just puts his head down. Goku then picks him up and hugs him, and tells Goten to look out for his mother as Goten agrees and Baba tells Goku that they need to leave now. Flying off with Baba, Goku yells back at everyone "Later, guys!! Let’s meet up again when you’re dead!!". Goku poofs away, and Krillin smiles, thinking of what a jerk he is. Characters Locations Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters